In The Restroom
by lizzybee82
Summary: Sakura and Ino make love in a public restroom. Yuri, lesbian love, pure lemon and PWP. High school fic so extreme OOC-ness. Review!


**A/N: Hey there! I'm Lizzy and here is my second lemon. This is PURE PWP (porn without plot) and it is yuri, which means lesbian love. If you don't like that kinda thing, then leave. Right now. This is also a high school fic, so These two are EXTREMELY out of character. Enjoy! And review when you're done, 'kay?**

* * *

Ino was about ready to lose it. It was her last day of junior year in high school and it was hotter than hell. Because of this, her best friend and crush Sakura decided to wear her smallest skirt and tightest shirt. That's right, crush. Ino decided she was a lesbian, and Sakura was just hot enough to gain Ino's affection, even though Ino didn't act like it. She was always shy about telling Sakura, but today, she was gonna not only tell her, but try to get under that skirt and that shirt.

It was lunch time. Sakura walked up to Ino with her lunch. They sat down together and started talking. Ino couldn't help but stare at Sakura's ample breasts and short skirt. If Sakura noticed, she didn't let on. Ino felt herself get wet at the mere thought of touching those breasts. Then when they were both done, there was roughly a half hour of lunch left. "Hey, Sakura?" Ino asked innocently.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

"Can we go to the restroom?" Ino asked, almost stuttering.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled. They walked together to the school's girl's restroom. There was two other girls, but they left as soon as Ino and Sakura walked in. Perfect.

"Sakura?" Ino asked again.

"What is it?"

Ino couldn't stop herself from stuttering this time. "C-can I t-tell you something?"

Sakura smiled seductively. "Let me guess, you like me?"

Ino gasped and blushed a deep red. "H-how do you know?" Sakura pushed Ino into one of the stalls forcefully. She closed the stall door behind them and got close to Ino.

"I've seen you looking at me." She kissed Ino on the lips. She pulled away after a couple seconds. "And to be honest, I've been looking too." She kissed Ino long and hard. Ino asked for entrance and Sakura allowed, letting the two girls' tongues explore the other's mouth. Ino finally couldn't help herself and grasped one of Sakura's breasts roughly, sending a moan from Sakura's mouth into Ino's. Now Ino was more than wet. Sakura broke the kiss and unbuttoned her white shirt, leaving a full view of her breasts under her lacey bra. Ino licked her lips and did the same. They both threw their shirts on the top of the toilet and removed the other's bra. Ino wasted no time in attacking Sakura's breasts. She grabbed Sakura's right one with her hand and bite down on the left ones nipple. "Oh, yes, you like boobs, don't you, you little slut?"

Ino nodded, her mouth still over Sakura's now hardened nipple. She continued this breast treatment until Sakura pushed her off.

"My turn, now tiger." Sakura purred. She attacked Ino's breasts ruthlessly. She sucked and bit on one nipple and pinched and flicked the other. Ino groaned loudly.

"Yes Sakura, just like that!" She yelled. Sakura continued and Ino bit down on Sakura's neck, determined to mark her territory with a hickey. Sakura backed away from Ino's boobs and knelt down. She clipped Ino's skirt off and threw it to join the other discarded clothing materials.

"Naughty bitch." She said upon seeing Ino's soaked panties. "You're soaking wet." She slid off the panties and sat Ino down on the toilet.

"Come on..." Ino panted. "Give it to me rough."

"Slut, you like it like that." Sakura said. She licked Ino's clit teasingly, earning a silent squeal.

"Please, Sakura!" Ino shouted, starting to massage her boobs. Sakura complied and immediately shoved two fingers into Ino's pussy. "AH! YES!" Ino yelled. Sakura started pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde's pussy. "Faster, faster, faster!" Ino pleaded. Sakura added a third finger and started pumping faster. Ino was practically bouncing on the toilet seat by now. "Goddamn it Sakura! You're so good at fucking my pussy!" She yelled. Sakura licked Ino's clit and started going faster, if it was possible. "AHH! SAKURA! I'M GONNA...!" Ino screamed as she came onto Sakura's fingers. Sakura licked Ino's cum off her fingers and stood up.

She hoisted herself up by grabbing the stall walls and put her legs on Ino's shoulder, giving Ino a look directly into her skirt. Ino gasped at what she saw under Sakura's skirt. A very small, and very wet black thong. Sakura smiled. "Fuck my pussy with my skirt on." She commanded. Ino took Sakura's thong off without touching the skirt. Then she threw her head into Sakura's skirt. She licked and bit her clit while playing at the entrance with her fingers. "Hmmm, yes." Sakura held herself up on the walls, but purposefully spit on her boobs to increase her pleasure. "Enter me. You know you want to." She moaned. Ino complied and thrusted two fingers into Sakura's dripping wet pussy. She accompanied her tongue of course. And with her tongue, she discovered something. Sakura tasted amazing. Ino had tasted her own cum from masturbating, but never tasted anything like the pussy of her new lover. She got so wet again just by speeding her fingers up. Sakura started moaning and thrust her hips into Ino's fingers and tongue. Sakura started to moan louder, signalling that she was close to orgasm. Ino added a third finger and threw Sakura over the edge. "I'M CUMMMMMING!" Sakura screamed as she released her juices into Ino's mouth. Ino felt herself cum just from the screaming of her lover. Sakura got down and stood in front of Ino. "You done?"

"Not even close." Ino smiled. Sakura sat on the toilet seat directly in front of Ino and pushed their chests together. Their boobs rubbed against one another as the two girls made out on the toilet seat. It was a long and sloppy kiss, as the smack of their mouths echoed in the restroom. They heard the door open and froze, tongues still in the other's mouth. They heard walking and for a terrifying second, it stopped. The sink started and for a minute, the girl who walked in washed her hands. When they heard the girl exit the restroom, they continued ravaging each other's mouths, moaning all the while. Sakura broke away and rammed the two girls' pussies together. Ino screamed and the two started scissoring. It felt so good, Ino's lower lips rubbing against those of Sakura, who she'd wanted to do this with all semester. "S-sakura!" Ino groaned getting sweaty. "I love you so goddamn much!"

"I love you too!" Sakura yelled. "Now keep fucking my pussy with yours!" They started panting and sped up their scissoring.

"Sakura! I'm gonna!"

"Me too!" They sped up and as they came simultaneously, their screams drowned out the sound of the bell ending lunch. They slowed to a stop and stood up. They turned and made out again. Then they were interrupted by the stall door opening. There was a girl staring wide-eyed at the two naked lesbians in front of her. Ino and Sakura blushed wildly and the girl ran away without a sound. On that awkward note, the two girls got dressed and finished their final school day. After it was out, Sakura said to Ino. "And now we have all summer to do this even better."

"Really?" Ino asked. "How much better?"

"Let's just say..." Sakura bit Ino's ear, making the blonde wet. "I have toys..."


End file.
